Lights to Guide Me Home
by Ocracoke0Island-Dreams
Summary: AU. The final battle against Pitch could have gone better. Now, the Guardians have lost their newest member to the Nightmare King, and are not even sure if he's still alive. That is until Christmas ten years later, when Pitch gives his newest comrade a moment of freedom, and he accidentally finds part of his forgotten past. Will Jamie be able to lead Jack back to where he belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**COVER ART CREDITED TO TIUNI OF DEVIANT ART. LINK TO DEVIATION CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE.**

* * *

"JACK!"

My name screamed by a child.

That was the last thing I remember hearing before everything went black.

* * *

The fearlings seemed to pour into me, causing a burning sensation to spread throughout my entire body. My head pounded, my heart beat was erratic, and suddenly I wasn't able to move. Nothing listened to my command, I couldn't even look towards the boy I had just jumped in front of. My first believer. The last hope for the Guardians. The last light.

_Jamie, oh Jamie. I'm so sorry._

I wasn't scared for myself as I felt my control slip away. No, I was scared for the boy. I was scared for his sister. I was scared for all the children. I knew what Pitch would have me do if he got the chance.

I wanted to scream to him to run, to get away from me before it was too late. I knew what was going to happen, and I didn't want him to be around to see it. I didn't want any of them to be around when I lost control. I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I knew Pitch would make me. The Nightmare King seemed to know nothing of the word mercy.

So it was then I decided to not settle for it. I was not going to let him have the joy of using me to terrify my friends. At least not now.

Somehow, I managed to sit up. A distant ringing suddenly increased in my ears, causing me to fall back. My head ached now, but I couldn't give up. I turned onto my stomach, trying to avoid looking at my own hands, afraid of what I'd see, and pushed myself up onto my knees. I managed to stand up on shaky legs, leaning heavily on my staff. I noted that it was no longer covered in its usual layer of frost, but now layered under ice, causing me to nearly lose my grip on it.

Catching myself, I started to stagger away from the fight, not caring as more and more fearlings rammed into me. _Just get away. Get away before it is too late. I can't__hurt them. I __**won't**__ hurt them. _

Suddenly, I felt someone grab the hood of my sweatshirt and yank me off my feet. My staff clattered to the ground, and I twisted in the air, trying to see who held me.

I came face to face with the shadow man himself, his signature smirk sitting smugly on his face. Sudden fear grips me. I'm defenseless, and no doubt under his full control. The shudder that shook the Nightmare King's stature notified me of his chuckling. I hear his voice in my head,

_**Ah Jack, it seems that you are now my own personal plaything. Too bad, I'm sure your dear friend Jamie will miss you.**_

I glare at him, and with the last bit of energy I had, I kicked him in the shin. Instantly I felt as if something were squeezing my heart, and I let out a scream of agony.

_**I hope you enjoyed that last bit of free will, Frost. Because that is the last time you will ever experience it.**_

* * *

The rest of the battle was a blur.

Pitch had kept his word; I had no control over any of my movements. Even keeping control over my own thoughts grew difficult. I lay off to the side, unable to assist in any more fighting, but the others didn't seem to notice. I didn't know where the children had gone either. But I was able to cheer mentally as Sandy returned, watching as he knocked Pitch unconscious. I expected then to regain control, watching the kids and the Guardians celebrate.

But I didn't, and terror struck me as I found my body moving on its own as Pitch awoke and tried to escape, following the others as they chased the Nightmare King. I no longer had my staff, and I couldn't move my mouth. I couldn't call out for help or tell them what'd happened. I couldn't even laugh as Tooth punched Pitch square in the jaw, a tooth flying from his mouth.

The fearlings surrounded us again, but this time they weren't focused on the Guardians or the children or me. Instead, they were staring hungrily at Pitch, sensing his fear. Suddenly I became aware of his fear, and instinctively, I moved towards him with the nightmares. The ringing in my ears stopped, and I became aware of everything around me.

"Jack...? What are you doing?" I heard Tooth's voice behind me, and a hand appeared on my shoulder. My body shrugged it off angrily, continuing to move forward until I stood next to the Nightmare King. Soon the others voiced themselves, the children joining them.

Even through his own terror, Pitch smirked at the children and the Guardians as the fearlings advanced on us. His arm flew to my throat, pulling me close to him, making me face away from the group. I heard Tooth gasp, saw the reflective glow of Sandy's dreamsand whips, and I recognized the sound of North unsheathing his swords along with Bunny pulling out his boomerangs. Pitch's only response was a laugh, putting up his free hand to wave them off. The Night-Mares drew nearer, closing in on us.

"You may have won this battle, Guardians. But it seems I have gotten the better prize..."

And just like that, I found myself being dragged into the forest by the Nightmare King as his fearlings pulled us to his lair and underground, engulfing the both of us in darkness.

* * *

The next time I got to have the slightest amount of self-control was ten years later, and Pitch had simply left his guard down. By this point my memory was gone; I had forgotten most of the battle of that Easter long ago, and the last light was only a child Pitch had told me to freeze on sight.

We had been above ground for the first time in at least six months, my master finally gaining enough strength back to go out in daylight. Why he had taken me along, something he hardly ever did, I'm still unsure on. However I didn't complain, and eagerly went along with his plan.

We were to simply ruin Christmas for a small town, to send out nightmares and night-terrors that would prevent any children from even wanting to celebrate North's holiday. My job was to layer the roads in black ice, clog chimneys with snow, and layer the entire town in the thickest snow fall I could muster. I was even allowed to freeze a few cars completely solid. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that.

I was also to make a blizzard that would last all Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, which wasn't hard for me to do at all. Pitch had taught me how to feed on the fear I induced, and it came easier to me then my old self would've liked. My power had tripled using his methods, and in no time a full-on blizzard surrounding the town. There was no way North would be able to deliver presents, let alone for the residents to leave their houses.

My part was done, and now without anything to do, I was allowed to wander as Pitch finished his.

I had no clue where I was going, but I didn't mind. Wandering the streets, I gazed into a few houses and store fronts, and unfamiliar guilt struck me. Inside, families huddled together for warmth, unopened gifts lay forgotten under the Christmas trees. But they were still together, and part of me hoped that was enough for them.

The more I explored the town, the more something nagged at me. I felt like this place had been important to me once. Perhaps before I worked for Pitch. _Was there even such a time? _I asked myself, unsure. My head started to hurt, something I had grown used to happening whenever I tried to remember anything from my past. It was almost like a security system, and almost as if on queue, the Nightmare King's voice returned to my head.

_**Acting out a bit are we, Ice? **_

I grunted; his voice only made my head hurt worse. "N-No, master. Stupid emotions, you know. Getting me to think. I am sorry."

_**Good. Now, meet me back in the forest in an hour. I'm nearly completed.**_

"Alright, master."

Instantly the pain stopped, and I slumped over, cradling my head. "Ugh...I hate when he does that."

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and I was still wandering the neighborhood, unable to shake this feeling. _There is something here I need to see, I just know it. _

That's when I saw it. A red house trimmed in white and a black roof, all the lights out except one. The feeling grew stronger as I crept up to the window where the light escaped, and peered inside.

Inside there was a family of three, an older teenage boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, and a young girl with blond hair and eyes as green as the grass. An older woman was with them, and she had brown hair and eyes to match the boy's.

Again the nagging feeling returned, but much stronger. Strong enough that it actually hurt. I gasped, and pushed away from the window, causing frost to form on the glass. I recognized them, I know I did! But I couldn't place their faces, and I had to keep from trying; Pitch could find out.

But...what if he doesn't? What if I simply hear their names, not come up with them myself?

Convincing myself it'd be okay, I flew up to the window I guessed to be the boy's bedroom and flew inside through the window he had left ajar. I looked around the room, once again feeling the sense of familiarity. I debated for a minute if I should go downstairs, but decided against it. I'd only turn the whole house into a mini-winter wonderland.

And then, I waited, perched on the bed post.

* * *

It only took five minutes for the boy to come up to his room. As soon as I heard footsteps, I jumped off my perch and ducked into the corner, part of me hoping that he would see me, and yet another hoping he wouldn't.

He didn't notice me. Instead, he was arguing with the blond girl, talking about something he owned.

"But, come on!" the girl whined, "Why can't I use your camera? I won't break it!"

"I said no, Sophie. Just go draw or something, since there is nothing else to do with the power out I'm going to do some of my history homework."

The girl, Sophie -that rang a tiny bell somewhere in my head- sighed and rolled her eyes, pouting. "Jamie! Please!"

_Jamie._

It was like alarms were going off in my head.

I definitely knew that name.

Jamie sighed heavily and crossed his arm before rolling his eyes. "Ugh, fine. It's on my desk."

The girl squeed happily and raced over, picking up the teen's camera. She held it in her hands in a position that from my hiding spot I was able to see it. It looked expensive; I understood why the boy did not want the girl playing around with the camera. Who knew how much it cost.

"Now be careful, Soph. You break it, I tell mom about-"

"I WILL!" the girl interrupted, and I chuckled silently; her whole face had flushed a deep shade of red. "You said you'd never tell Momma about that!"

Jamie laughed. "Alright, alright. Just be smart, okay? What are you even going to take pictures of anyway? It's nothing but white outside."

"I just wanna take pictures, okay?"

He walked over to her, and ruffled her hair slightly. "Heh, alright. Now, get out of my room before I change my mind, sis."

She smiled and raced out of the bedroom, yelling as she went, "Thanks, Jamie!"

The teen simply laughed, walking over to the desk and sitting down. I watched him for a bit as he picked up a pencil and took out what I guessed to be a notebook with his school work. After about five minutes, I decided to come out of my hiding spot, and slowly walked towards him. I needed to know why I recognized him. I just needed to know.

I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, only to have him spin his chair around, wide eyed. I jumped back, unsure if he could see me or not. It looked as if he was staring straight at me, and I felt myself hoping dearly that he was.

"Um...Hello." My voice cracked, unsure of myself. The teen only continued to look at me with a surprised and...confused, expression. _He can't see me, what am I doing? _I sighed, and started to turn around when Jamie did something that surprised me.

He stood up, still looking straight at me. He was nearly as tall as me, only short by one or two inches. I felt his eyes burning into mine, and then his hand reached out and promptly tapped on my arm. Gasps left our lips simultaneously, and we both took steps back, shocked.

Jamie rebounded first. "J-Jack?"

"...Who?"

* * *

_Hey guys! Haha I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story until I finish my other two, but this one has been waiting patiently in my for over a month now and I simply couldn't wait any longer! That and I needed a Beta-Reader, who I now have. Thank you dearie! –She's from dA-_

_This story I'm not sure how long it is. It's not exactly a short story like House Call and Old Friends are, those are nearly completed and sitting at four-five chapters. This I already have two other chapters typed up (well three isn't done yet but it's about 1-2/4s), but it's nowhere near the ending yet! _

_I think I can really flesh this one out and make it my first, true fan fiction. It is also the first one I plan to update regularly. Weekly is what I am shooting for, but I can't promise it completely. _

_I'm super psyched for this guys, and I hope you all like it! It's just my spin on the ever-popular idea of Evil!Jack. It is rather fun._

_Thanks for reading and perhaps toss a review my way! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

My head is spinning, I can't even begin to process everything. _Jack! He's here! Pitch didn't kill him! But how...? _

"J-Jack?" I asked, a smile starting to form on my lips. Right now, I didn't even care that his hair was now black, or that his skin matched the Nightmare King's, or that his eyes were now the eerie golden yellow. He was here, it hadn't all been a dream.

"...who?"

My stomach dropped, the smile instantly fading. For a moment, I thought he was joking. I looked for anything, something in the tone of his voice, or the spark in his eye that he'd had when we first met. But nothing was there. He looked just as confused as I felt.

_He...He doesn't remember who he is? _

I gulped, trying to think of how to go about this. Now that I had regained my thoughts, it became clear that during the battle on Easter nine years ago, Pitch had done this to Jack. When those fearlings swarmed him, they didn't disappear; they must have gone _into _him. Guilt pulled at me, I had been too young, too scared to even realize that. I had saw him off to the side, and not even given him a second glance until we were on that lake. That had been the last time I saw Jack Frost.

Until now.

"Jack...Jack Frost, that's your name, right?"

Jack shook his head, looking even more confused. "No...?"

"What's your name then?"

He shrugged his shoulders, the familiar blue hoodie was now black. No frost designs covered it like they once had. "Master never really told me...sometimes he calls me Ice, though. Black Ice when he likes what I have done or when I have done something he doesn't."

_So Pitch didn't even name him? Whoa. Well, I guess Black Ice isn't too bad... _"Oh," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Well, I'll call you Ice, then."

We stood there awkwardly for what felt like an eternity before he finally spoke again.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

The question felt like glass shattering against my ears. _Well, wasn't expecting that. _

I coughed nervously. "Well, uh, he was a spirit I used to know."

"Oh, so like me." Jack looked at me, replied, tilting his head as he put his hands in his sweatshirt's pocket, obviously wanting to know more. I had to smile a little, he reminded me of Sophie whenever she'd as about something new. She was always so curious, just like any other eleven year old. Just like I had been. And now, like Ice was.

_He must not remember anything... _I sighed, and walked past him to sit on my bed. I felt my heart break a little as his gaze followed me before falling to the floor, probably thinking I wasn't going to tell him. I offered him a weak smile and tiled my head towards the spot next to me, inviting him over.

Surprised, he hesitated, but eventually walked over and sat down, his weight hardly affecting the mattress at all. The perks of being a spirit I guessed. He brought his legs up to his chest before relaxing and sitting with his legs crossed. I mimicked him, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere between us.

"Uh, I can tell that you want to know more, so ask away." I stated, hoping to get him talking.

It worked. "Um, okay...well, what was this Jack Frost like? Besides being a spirit..."

I thought for a moment, leaning on my hand as I placed my elbow on my knee. "Well...he was rather lonely when I first met him. But he was a lot of fun, and like a big brother. He made sure I was safe the one time...I looked up to him, ya know?" I went on, hoping to spark _something _in his mind. "I wish I had gotten to talk to him again, I haven't seen him since the one time..."

IJack stared at me, completely enveloped in my words. Perhaps he was remembering? I hoped, I didn't have much else to go on that didn't involve Pitch and the Guardians; I was sure the Boogieman had filled Jack's head with lies, and I wasn't sure how he'd react if I tried to tell him more on _that _event.

Sadly, he didn't react in any other way than simply nodding his head. "Oh, okay." he murmured, "Frost...was he some sort of winter spirit?"

I smiled. "Yes, he was. A bit of a trouble maker with his ice powers, too."

Jack actually chuckled at that, causing my smile to grow wider. "Heh, I bet...I have power over the winter elements, too...I'd be lying if I said its not fun to patch the ground in ice where someone is walking. Or freeze a few tires to the road, that's the best."

I laughed, thinking of Jack actually pulling some sort of prank on Pitch. I knew he probably never had, but it was an enjoyable thought. "Nice! What all have you-"

Suddenly my door creaks open, and both of us turn our heads to see who it is. Sophie walks in, her head down as she fiddled with my camera. I resisted the urge to smack my forehead.

She starts to look up. "Hey Jamie, how do you view the pictures you've tak-" she stops, probably seeing Jack on the bed.

"Um...Soph, meet Ice. Ice, meet my sister, Sophie."

Sophie, still staring at him, tilts her head at the same time he does and they both look back to me. The smile quickly returns to my face, and I keep myself from chuckling. Its like watching two children sit next together in class for the first time; neither know what to do, and they look to the teacher in hopes of finding out more.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"He looks like Jack Frost." Sophie stated bluntly, setting my camera down on my desk.

Smooth, Soph. Smooth.

Jack looked to me, surprised."I do? I mean, I had guessed because you had called me Jack at first but...this is strange. I feel like I should know you two..."

"Well, you look like Jack, and he knew us, the only real difference I can see between you two is that your hair is black, your skin is grey, and your eyes are gold like-" Sophie stopped once more, turning to me with wide, questioning eyes that spoke for her. She must've figured it out. I sighed, watching her. I could practically read her mind through her eyes; siblings could read things like that.

_I-Is this really Jack?!_

I nodded slightly, and motioned with my hand pretending to zip my lips. She got the message.

Thankfully, Jack did not pick up on our hidden conversation. He had turned towards Sophie now, watching her. "Jamie told me a bit about him, I guess we sound alike. He's a winter spirit, and I have control over the winter elements."

"That must be it, then. Perhaps you all just look alike." my sister giggled nervously. I kept myself from groaning just barely.

Jack turned back to me, one of his eyebrows raised. "Could you possibly tell me more about Jack Frost? I'd um, enjoy getting to know more, if I ever ran into him one day."

I smiled softly. If he wanted to know, it was definitely me who was going to tell him. "Sure," I nodded before smirking to Sophie, "Wanna join us?"

Her only response was a smirk of her own before she jumped up onto the bed in between us, the camera lay forgotten on my desk.

* * *

I'd stopped paying attention to how much time had passed; I was enjoying this all too much.

Sophie and I told Jack everything that we'd been through, casually avoiding any mention of the Guardians. We just...talked. Like normal kids. It was weird at first, but I found myself enjoying it with Sophie, and I could tell Jack was too. Heck, we were probably the first mortals he'd talked to in a long time. None of us wanted our conversation to end.

But it did, as Jack suddenly fell silent and stared out my window. The sky had grown dark, and I looked to the clock, wondering how late it was. My eyes widened, surely it couldn't be that late?

I turned back to Jack, who now looked horrified. He jumped off the bed and dashed to the window, muttering under his breath. Sophie and I stood up, watching him.

I bit my lip and walked over. "Ice? What's wrong?"

He now had his hands on the window sill, and was leaning on them. He didn't look at me. "I...I need to go. Master is going to be furious with me...Oh man, I'm in for it..."

I gulped. _Pitch. _Taking a breath, I pointed my head towards the door, urging Sophie to leave. She got the message and quickly scampered out, closing the door behind her. I turned my attention back to Jack, who had now covered part of the wall in frost. He must not have _great _control over his powers...or they were linked to his emotions. Either way, I needed him to calm down before he froze the whole house.

Slowly, I laid a hand on his shoulder, and had to resist the urge to shiver; he was _freezing. _"Ice, you need to relax. Just go, tell him you got lost or whatever. Standing here, turning my room into an ice box, isn't going to help much." I joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work. Jack's grip on the window sill went slack, and almost instantly the frost on the walls evaporated. His arms hung limp at his sides, his head down. "I'll...I'll uh, maybe see you around, probably not actually...Master probably won't let me above ground for another six months." His head shifted, and his eyes seemed to cut into me. "Thanks, Jamie...for uh, ya know. Just, talking with me."

And with that, Jack shoved the window open and jumped out, disappearing into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in for it. I was in for it _big time. _

I ran as fast as I could, the wind did nothing to aid me. Not that I thought it would; it had stopped assisting me the last time I'd come above ground. It was as if it was mad at me...not that I could blame it. Of course, I wasn't really sure why it had used to help me in the first place.

Making my way back to Pitch, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift. What if all of this was completely wrong? Why do I work with Pitch, surely I could get along with this Jack Frost character, he and I seemed a lot alike! Well, from what Jamie had said at least. And maybe...the other spirits, the Guardians...wouldn't mind me either.

I stopped, coming to a halt in the snow and shadows. The Guardians...They helped kids, right? Sure, I'd done some bad things, but Pitch had told me to, and its not like I actually had a choice. Perhaps...perhaps they're not so bad. I smiled softly, looking up at the dark sky.

"Maybe...maybe one day, I could...help them..."

"Oh, you know that is a lie, my prince."

A dark, low voice chuckled, freezing me to the spot, and Pitch stepped out from the shadows. His scythe was already formed in his hand, and his other held my staff, completely black and covered in ice. It curled into a hook at the end, swirling in and back onto itself; near the beginning of the curve, two gold bands wrapped around the wood.

Usually when Master held my staff, it was a reward, for doing a good job; carrying out his plans perfectly. But I knew right now, it was not for a reward. I had screwed up, majorly. I talked to someone, to _two children_.

With a sigh, I walked over to him, hanging my head low and holding out my writs; I was ready for my punishment.

But then he did something that surprised me even more.

He tossed my staff to me with a smirk. There was not a trace of anger on his face, not even annoyance. Shocked, I held my staff in my hands and looked at him with wide eyes. Something was up; he definitely knew what I'd done, but, he was not punishing me?

"Master? I am, confused...you, you are not mad?"

Pitch simply chuckled, the sound sending chills up my spine; I never really could get used to it. "My dear boy, why should I be? You have helped me to find something."

My eyebrows jumped up. "I have? What?"

He stalked over to me, not meeting my eyes. Maybe he wasn't mad; maybe I actually had done something good. He towered over me, and finally stared directly at me.

It was then I saw the pure hatred in his eyes. Suddenly he latched onto my staff, pulling it away from me as he turned away. He let out a low, deep, and sinister laugh.

"The last light."

A sickening _CRACK _rang out, and then, I felt horrible, paralyzing pain within my chest. It was as if fire had somehow become ablaze inside me, burning throughout my entire body as the terrifying feeling spread. My vision became blurry, and I was overcome by Nightmares. Why were they attacking me? A feeling of familiarity came with them, as if this had happened before.

Wait, maybe...maybe it had? Short, distorted images of the Guardians and Pitch flashed through the blackness covering my eyes. _I...I once fought against Pitch? _

"Once, yes," Pitch's voice slithered into my head as the images faded away, "Once you did battle alongside the Guardians, but now you are mine, _Jack__._"

The name suddenly become attached to an image, I _was _the spirit Jamie had been talking about!

"You **were**_,_ _Ice_. You were..." I heard him whisper. My mind became hazy, the darkness fully engulfing me now. I felt sick, I wanted to be able to see, I wanted Master, no, just Pitch, stop. I wanted to get away, I wanted to remember more.

But I knew now Pitch wasn't going to let that happen.

Just as quick as the pain and blackness came, it was gone. My body moved on it own, and I could now remember the last time I'd lost control. Pitch had been defeated, but he'd gotten me as a consolation prize. And that was all he needed to beat them this time, and I could already picture what the Nightmare King was going to have me do.

"Come, Black Ice," I heard him command, and my body moved to stand next to him, feeling my mouth shift into a smirk to match his own. My mind slowed, my thoughts slurred, and my vision turned fuzzy. This time Pitch wasn't even going to let met watch, I wouldn't even be able to think what I was doing was wrong.

"It is time you meet the Guardians, and time they meet you."

* * *

Sophie pouted from where she sat on my bed. "Jamie, why didn't Jack remember us? Why was his hair black and his eyes gold?" Why-" I finally threw my hand over her mouth with a glare.

"Sophie, I don't know," I hastily replied. "I have no idea, but my best guess would have to be that Pitch did it. Why else would he be making a blizzard like this? Jack isn't like this, and obviously he has no idea who he even is."

"Well, I don't like it. Is there anything we can do?"

I shook my head. "Nothing I can think of," I lied, biting my lip. I shifted, turning towards the window. "You know Soph, it'd probably be best for you to go back downstairs with Mom. It's warmer down there anyways."

I heard her huff, no doubt giving me one of her signature glares as well. I sighed, "Soph, I'm sorry, but I don't think there is anything you can do."

"'You?'"

I clenched my fist inside my jacket's pocket. "We, I meant we."

She sighed, and I heard the mattress squeak gently as she stood up and walked over to the door. "Well...I wish we could do something. I want Jack back, the Jack who I got to play with in the Warren and brought me back home. I know you want him back too, so, maybe you can try and figure something out?"

I smiled a little, turning back around to face her. "I'll try."

Sophie smiled back. "Good." And with that, she skipped out of my room and hopped down the stairs.

I sighed, relieved, shutting my door and headed over to my bed. I needed to figure this out, I just had to! I owed it to Jack; he'd saved us all from Pitch and now he was the Nightmare King's personal pawn.

"Ugh! If I hadn't been right there, if I hadn't needed saving, then Jack would have never been taken over...This is all my fault!" I groaned, falling back onto the sheets.

Sighing, I let my eyes glaze around my room. It truly hadn't changed all that much since that Easter night ten years ago. Most of my childhood drawing still covered the walls, no matter how hidden they were behind posters and college informational letters. Few toys remained however, most broken and laid around collection dust. I smiled, remembering that night as Jack had made it snow in my room. It'd been so amazing, and at the time I hadn't even known how important to Jack it was that I saw him. That I _believed_ in him. It truly was something Jack must of enjoyed.

North, who still visited me along with the other Guardians, had explained Jack's history to me. He told me all about how he'd lost his memory, how the Man in the Moon had created Jack three hundred years ago, and how they'd, the Guardians, basically well, ignored him for most of those centuries.

If Jack had felt resentment against them for it, I have to say he hid it well, at least around us children at the time.

But now, he had none of that. He didn't remember not remembering, or being ignored, or probably even the Man in the Moon telling him his name. All he knew now was whatever Pitch had told him, lies to keep him hidden underground with the Boogieman. I glared at the ceiling, imaging Pitch hiding up in the shadows. If I could get my hands on him, I'd-

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, my eyes drifting to the window. The snow had picked up again, rather turned back into the raging blizzard it had been this morning. I sighed once more and sat up, placing my chin in my hand. Jack must've found Pitch, and was probably getting some sort of punishment. Or, maybe he was okay and just doing as he was told, that sounded more pleasant.

I smiled, walking over to the window and let my forehead drop against the glass with a muted _thud._ Maybe Jack was going to be okay, maybe I'd be able to figure this out and help him turn back to normal. Ten years was a long time to spend in the dark.

Staring out the window, simply letting my eyes trail along in the dark, I almost missed the figures moving rather quickly towards my house. I stumbled back, a sudden feeling of fear overcoming me. What if it'd all been a trick? What if Pitch was now going to come after me and Sophie?

Thankfully, I was wrong.

Instead of Pitch and Jack bursting through my window, it was Sandy and Tooth, who were immediately followed by a sudden hole popping up in the floor of my bedroom, from which North and Bunnymund rose up out of. All four of them stared at me, an odd look of concern and worry on their faces.

It had been awhile since I'd seen them I guess.

"'ello, Jamie. It's been 'while, hasn't it?" Bunny spoke after an awkward moment of silence, and the others relaxed, small smiles appearing on their faces. I chuckled nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Uh, yeah...um, any reason why you're all here?" I replied, "You know, in my room...at like eleven o'clock at night..."

North moved forward this time, the look of concern returning to his face. "Jamie, you're in trouble. You and Sophie must come with us."

I blinked, stepping back. I honestly didn't want to go anywhere with them, no matter how cool it did sound. What if Jack came back, or if Pitch sent him after me, and only found my mother? What would happen then?

Seeming to have read my thoughts, Sandy floated over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly as sandy images of yetis and elves standing outside my house appeared above his head. I smiled weakly in return, grateful at least they'd thought a little more about this than it appeared.

"So, you come with us?" North prompted.

Resisting the urge to tug at the end if my shirt, I nodded my head and looked at the others. If they thought this was best, -which I guessed they all did, no one had a look of annoyance on their face- then I might as well go along with it.

"I'll...I'll go get Sophie."


End file.
